


Home

by Saranghae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's Return is a little more heartfelt then he'd expected. (Do not read if you have not read Chapter 627 because wow spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Sasuke landed in a swirl of robes—his sword going up instantly, chidori lighting the blade.

In a massive burst of chakra from all members of his party the black ball of power exploded in midair, the blast causing Sasuke's hair to rustle widely. When their jutsus had died down the smoke started to clear.

The response was almost deafening. Screams and gasps sounded all around them.

“Don't you dare touch my son,” Minato's voice broke through all the noise. He stood directly in front of Naruto, who headed the army, while the rest of them formed a block in front of the two of them.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, watching the shock and recognition on his face. He stared at his father, eyes glistening.

“Dad?” he mouthed, taking a stunted step towards the 4th Hokage.

It was then that his eyes moved, shifting to Sasuke. He blinked dumbly, hardly able to believe his eyes. Sasuke chuckled softly when Naruto rubbed his eyes in astonishment. Sasuke turned and walked back towards the crowd of people, walking past Minato who gave him a small smile of encouragement.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he neared, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

“Sasuke?” he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side slightly, trying to figure out the expressions quickly flashing in Naruto's eyes. It was mostly shock but there were other emotions there that Sasuke couldn't quite make out.

Sasuke took a small, deep breath and raised his arm up in front of him so it was horizontal to his chest, his fingers clenched into a fist. He felt his chest constrict a little when Naruto flinched away from him at the sudden movement.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's fist, his eyes shining and his bottom lip quivering slightly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the pathetic look on his face. He was a visible glowing ball of emotion, ready to explode.

“Just like old times,” Sasuke said, moving his fist slightly to show Naruto he was waiting.

Naruto met his eyes again and a small smile broke out across his face. He nodded slowly and reached out, bumping his fist softly against Sasuke's.

Before Sasuke had a chance to move, though, Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's wrist and he pulled him forwards. Sasuke stumbled into Naruto's waiting arms.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, holding him closely with his face buried in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt the hot, wet tears sliding down his neck. He blinked away his surprise and laughed softly, smile spreading over his face and eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and turned his face to bury it into Naruto's messy blond hair. He smelled like dirt and blood and Naruto. He smelled like home.

Sasuke's chest tightened when he realized that Naruto smelled like home to him. Not like Konoha, like Naruto. Naruto was the home he had left behind.

“I'm home,” he whispered softly into Naruto's ear, squeezing him just a little tighter. Naruto let out a little bubbled sob and pulled back to gaze into Sasuke's eyes. His smile was blinding.

“About time,” he breathed.

Sasuke breathed out a laugh and shook his head, letting go of Naruto and turning to face the threat. He was certain that no more than a minute could have past since Naruto had seen him but it had felt like an eternity standing there, holding him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto beside him and smirked. Kakashi and Sakura stepped up to stand behind Naruto, their gazes locked on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at them and sighed softly.

Naruto was still smiling like an idiot.

“Team 7, back together,” he said loudly. “Let's kick some ass!”


End file.
